


Never Fear Progress

by nerdinet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Azkaban, Dark Mark, F/M, Hogwarts, Library, Oneshot, Pre-War, dramione - Freeform, voldemort - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1334653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdinet/pseuds/nerdinet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione and Draco share a table in the library, an unexpected conversation follows. Dramione.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Fear Progress

I sat down at the table in the far back corner of the library and was greeted with the surprised face of Draco Malfoy. I dropped my textbooks on the desk and lifted my head to look at Draco with more dramatics than truly necessary.

“May I sit?” I asked with a tone that implied that I was not really asking his permission.

“Fine,” he replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

I silently let out the breath I had been holding. Sitting with Draco was not my first choice, but every other table was full of chattering students and Madame Pince had just about kicked me out of the library for sitting on the floor near the restricted section. I looked down at my copy of Flesh Eating Trees of the World and opened it to the fifth chapter. I took out a quill and fresh parchment and began to make notes for the upcoming essay. As I made my way through the chapter, jotting down any important points, I couldn’t help but notice the figure directly across from me had gently placed his head on top of his textbook, almost as a sign of surrender.

“Is Transfiguration really that hard?” I said, and immediately regretting it as he turned his head to glare at me, I didn’t want to start an argument in the library.  
“No,” said Draco, his chin still resting on the open book, “it’s not that.” He made a show of lifting his head and concentrating on the text in front of him. I sat there looking at him, slightly appalled at how passive his response had been. I surveyed his appearance. It was obvious to everyone that Draco was coming apart at the seams, but he looked especially disheveled. His complexion was paler than usual, his hair was unkempt, and his robes were wrinkled. Even the green and silver Slytherin tie he wore was crooked around his neck.

“Then what is it?” The words tumbled out of my mouth reflexively, almost as if I was having a conversation with someone I actually cared for.  
Draco gave me an annoyed look, “Whatever, Granger” was all he said, his eyes returning to the book in front of him.  
“Really Draco, what’s happened to you?” I asked, but it came out sounding more like an insult than a genuine concern. Although, I wasn’t quite sure where this sudden concern for Draco had come from.

“Just let it go!” he said as he began to close his textbook and reached for his bag on the floor next to him.  
“Okay, okay. Sorry for asking!” I said as I held up my hands in submission. I returned to my reading as if nothing had happened. Draco hovered for a moment longer and placed his things back on the desk, deciding to continue to humour himself by trying to study when his mind was clearly elsewhere. But now he’d done it to me, my mind was wandering to all the things that could possibly be bothering him. Look at me, I thought, a couple civil words from Draco and I’ve made it my mission to resolve all his problems.  
  
I had just broached the possibility of Draco being upset over some sort of childhood trauma when he began to speak. I had been so immersed in my thoughts that I jumped slightly at his voice.  
  
“My father’s been taken. He’s in Azkaban. My mother’s worried sick. It doesn’t look like he’ll be getting out.” He said quickly, he let out a shaky breath and leaned forward. Perhaps he was moved by my attempts at civility or his pent up emotion just took over, but his intense grey eyes held my brown ones. He was silently challenging me to take advantage of him in his most vulnerable moment. I felt a stirring in my chest, this feeling almost resembled sympathy but I refused to let it. I could not sympathize with him or his father. In fact, this was great news. A Death Eater, and a powerful one at that, was now locked up in Azkaban. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named couldn’t rise to power without an army and if the ministry was investigating and arresting active Death Eaters then there wouldn’t be much of a threat left.  
  
I was about to open my mouth to say this, but he beat me to it.  
  
“But that’s not what I’m upset about. I think he deserves to be in there. He’s a bastard who cares about power and money above all else. The problem is...” he hesitated before saying “the... Dark Lord”. He grimaced as he spoke, most likely expecting to see full blown disgust on my face and he was not disappointed. My mouth was literally agape as I put everything together. My eyes instinctively shot to the inside of his forearm, knowing that I wouldn’t be able to see anything through his clothing.  
  
“What the hell Granger, I obviously don’t have the dark mark!” Draco cried, “That’s the problem. Now that my father is gone, they want me as a replacement.” He looked torn as he diverted his eyes.  
  
“Draco, you can’t!” I exclaimed, trying very hard to keep my voice down. My heart began to race. The thought of a Death Eater at Hogwarts terrified me.  
“It’s not like I volunteered, Granger. I don’t even think I want to. My family, however, has other plans,” he said with a humourless laugh and leaned back in his chair, his face showing no signs of sharing his family’s views on the topic. This was a good sign; this meant Draco’s mind could be swayed against the Death Eaters. If I could convince Draco to resist He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, I could possibly prevent another person from joining the dark.  
  
I wasn’t completely sure what drove me to want to help Draco, maybe it was because I could never bear to see someone hurting and Draco looked absolutely broken. I felt compelled to comfort him, thinking that if I were to show him kindness, he could see the importance of holding on to his humanity. I got up from seat and crossed the table. I hesitated by the chair next to Draco for second before gently settling down on the edge of the seat. I turned my body towards him and said “What do you want? Ultimately it’s you’re decision.”  
  
“I... I don’t want any part of this. I’m trapped. Trapped by my own bloodline. How pathetically ironic.” Draco said bitterly, he waited a moment before adding “But you’re wrong. It’s not my choice at all. I’ll disgrace my family if I go against them and then I’ll truly have nobody.”  
  
I wanted to reach out to him. I realized that although he has a dark past filled with prejudice and arrogance, he was a human being just the same. However, I had to keep in mind that he grew up in a household where the purity of blood meant everything. I did not want to overstep his boundaries, not when he was just starting to form opinions of his own.  
“That’s where you’re wrong, you’ll never be alone. You’d have all of Hogwarts behind you.” I tried my best to convey my sincerity through my choice of words, “You’re allowed to have your own opinions.”  
  
“What if those opinions frighten me?” he asked, “What if those opinions go against everything I’ve ever known?” He looked at me and I could see the gears of mind turning, he was really taking what I had said into consideration.  
  
“You should never fear progress, Draco. We’d never get anywhere if we were afraid of moving forward.” I replied. Our voices had become so low that we had unknowingly leaned towards each other.  
  
“Hermione...” he sighed, “how can something feel so wrong yet so right all at once?” Draco then moved his face until it was an inch from mine. His eyes darted from my eyes to my lips and then back up to my eyes, asking permission. I could feel his warm breath of my face, along with what seemed like electricity crackling in the small space between us. Before I could think I closed the distance between our lips, my hands made their way up to either side of his face. His skin was cool but his mouth was invitingly warm against mine. I felt his hand rest at the nape of my neck, lightly pushing me closer to him and deepening the kiss.  
  
We remained like this until a mousy first year squeaked when she saw us. Draco and I pulled apart as if we had been doused in cold water. The first year kept her eyes down and mumbled an apology before turning on her heels and rushing back the way she came. I met Draco’s eyes, his face a mirror of my own surprised state.  
  
“I’m sorry,” said Draco, as he quickly turned his body to face his book once again, peeking at me from the corner of his eye.  
  
“I should... go,” I said, hoping that distance between myself and Draco would help me to rationalize what had just taken place. I promptly got up and went to collect my things, stuffing my books into my bag as fast as possible while trying to suppress the blush that was creeping up my neck. I could almost feel his stare.  
  
As I walked passed him towards the exit he caught my wrist, “Don’t be angry, I don’t know what happened. I just...” He looked at me, “really wanted to do that.”  
  
“I never said I was angry,” I replied. He let go of my wrist and I made my way out of the library, my face slightly flushed and feeling something quite different towards Draco Malfoy.


End file.
